In the recording of high frequency signals onto media such as a photographic glass plate, for example, it is important to carry out the recording process at a speed which is substantially less than the speed of recording which is possible onto magnetic tape. Thus, the high recording speed which may be observed when recording on magnetic tape, is not feasible if a high frequency signal is to be reproduced or recorded faithfully on various other media. Whereas apparatus is known in the art for changing recording speeds, such apparatus has been complex in construction and not particularly adaptable for the purpose of changing the recording speed to allow accurate recording of information in analog form, onto media requiring a substantially low recording speed to enable the signal to be recorded or reproduced without significant loss of information content.
It has not been feasible to reduce the speed of recording information onto preselected media, by reducing the rate at which information is read out from magnetic tape, for example, since a reduction in the surface speed of the tape results in degradation of the signal.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement to reduce the speed of recording information on preselected media, with respect to the speed at which the information is supplied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is adapted to recording information containing high frequency signal components.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which is simple in design and construction, and highly reliable in service.